Lips
by CreedNation BP
Summary: Valdangelo songfic. This is based of the Song LIps by Marian Hill. Not really a songfic but you get the Idea.
1. In Bunk 9

**Nico's POV**

I was siting on one of the work benches in in Bunker 9 watching Leo work on one of his many inventions. I was staring at him like a predator would watch their prey. He bit his lips while concentrating, his fingers moving at a blinding speed. My hands griped the edge of the bench unlit my knuckles turned white. I was desperately trying to control myself and not pounce on him like a wild cat. Maybe he sensed my discomfort because he finally looked up from his work and smirked at me. " What's the matter Ghost King, the ADHD finally getting to you?." he asked playfully. He didn't even know the half of it. My face lit up bright red. " Yeah that's probably it." I lied through my teeth. I expected him to continue doing what he was doing but, being Leo Valdez, he does the exact opposite of what I was expecting and crossed the floor to sit right next to me. He leaned in and rest his head on my shoulder. My breath hitched at the sudden contact, my skin tingled. By now face could run circles around a tomato. " What do you suggest we do about that problem" he whispered in to my ear. The feeling of his breath against my cool skin made me shudder. My heart flipped, my stomach felt like a million skeletal butterflies were fluttering around non-stop. I gripped the seat even tighter before. I turned my head slowly to face him. He had grin so wide on his face that it looked worthy of Chesire cat himself. His brown eyes looked like they were littered with flecks of gold. I could've melted right there and then. I gulped,

" Stop looking at me like that Leo!"

" Why does it make you uncomfortable, or would you rather I do this?" with that he moved to he was standing behind me, arms wrapped around my neck. He was breathing down on my neck. I got goose bumps, the hair on my arms stood at attention. My breath coming out in pants as if I just ran a marathon. I relished in the feeling of him being so close but just as fast he was there, he was gone already making his way back to his work table. I felt so cold without his arms around me.

" Y-you tease." I stuttered.

" You love me anyway" He grinned cheekily.

" Watch it Valdez" with that I left the room heading to my cabins to trying to clear my thoughts.

**Leo's POV**

I had no idea where that sudden burst of courage came from but, when I saw the reaction I got from Nico my heart did an entire gymnastic routine. My face went red with the kind of thought going through my mind. I couldn't wait for the campfire that night because that was the next time I could get to see Nico.


	2. The kiss

**Nico's POV**

It was almost time for the bonfire and I was close to flipping my lid. I know how weird it sounds, the son of Hades going bonkers because his crush whispered in his ear, real mature. I couldn't get the images of what happened today out of my head and neither could I help wanting more. His warm touch still lingered on my skin, his plump pink lips so close to my skin. I relished in the idea of taking them to my own. I shook my head violently trying get the thoughts out of my head. I made my way down to the campfire. Leo was already there waiting for me. He waved in my direction. I smiled back and gingerly sat down next to him.

" Hey Neeks" he whispered into my ear as he shrugged his arm around on my shoulders.

" Hey, Leo" I whispered back and stared right into his eyes. They seemed to dance along with the fire, I felt like I was floating. We drifted into a comfortable silence. Leo was the one to break it. Leaned into me, his chin resting on my shoulder. He whispered, " This is getting kinda borning wanna go back to Bunk9 with me?" I nodded, not trusting my voice. Everyone was too distracted to notice that we left.

~o~

I was walking ahead of Leo on our way to Bunk 9. We would occasionally bump shoulders but overall there was silence. I felt a strong pair of arms that wrapped around my waist, I stopped dead in my tracks. I felt warm. I could tell that they were Leo's.

" W-What a-are y-you doing V-Valdez!" I was reduced to a stuttering train wreck.

He smirked. I turned around to face him. Our faces were inches apart. My breath hitched, my brain was quickly malfunctioning. Bunk 9 was only few inches away, if only I could rea... That thought went out my head as soon as he bit his bottom lip, I lost it.

**Leo's POV**

Before I knew what was happening we where both pressed against the wall, our foreheads touched, his warm breath on my face.

" You have no idea what you do to me." he whispered

I gave him a wide grin " I think I do." I closed the space between us.

At fist it was slow, his cool soft lips pressed my hot ones shot bolt of electricity throught my body. My hands encircled his waist, his got tangled in my hair. I felt i got hit with a live wire and was floating in the clouds. We pulled apart to catch our breath. His face was so red at looked like a cherry. His pale skin did nothing to cover his blush. My heart did a dozen flips in my chest.

" Ummm... " he was a puddle of nerves. He was hazy-eyed. " T-That was... amazing"

" Your not to bad yourself," I grinned madly. I pulled him closer, he was flushed against my chest. I kissed him again softly, he didn't let it stop there. It turned deeper very quickly, my brain felt like mush, my knees were going to give out. He tugged softly on my hair, I let out a growl from the back of my throat. He nipped at my lower lip and licked it softly for entrance. I granted him access.

**Nico's POV**

I felt like every nerve cell was set alight by flames and the cooled by an ocean breeze. I wondered if this was how people felt when they were on cocacaine, so caught up in a wonderful bliss that they were untethered from reality and ground was so far away you had to squint to see it. My lungs burned for air, we had to release each other.

" I-I ... T-That was... WOW!" ' Nice job Nico, try some words next time would ya' I thought to myself. I couldn't begin to formulate a coherent word much less an entire sentence at that point. He looked at through his lashes , and impish grin on his elfish face, cheeks rosy hiding his blush. He giggled. His laughter was contagious, I couldn't help laughing along. He grabbed my hand and I swear i could've melted right there and then.

" I think we should go back to the other's, they might be worried. We do it want mother hen on our case do we?" He whispered. For once I wasn't a mess when he did this. " No, we don't want Jason on our case." I laughed. We both headed back to the campfire hand in hand. Annabeth sent us curious glances, Piper smiled knowingly and Percy remained oblivious, the Seaweed Brain. We sat at the campfire nestled into each other and sang along with our friends enjoying the night.


End file.
